Let It Be
by yuki obsidian
Summary: It's been almost 2 years since the Bladebreakers have broken up and now when they all get back together for a reunion, Rei brings a baby along with him that looks just like him... MPREG
1. 01 A New Addition to the Team

~~~Let It Be~~~  
  
Couplings: Kai x Rei, Lei x Rei & Tyson x Max... possibly more later.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been almost 2 years since the Bladebreakers have broken up and now when they all get back together for a reunion, Rei brings a baby along with him that looks just like him... MPREG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei fastened his seatbelt as the pilot came over the loudspeaker, telling them that they'd be landing in Nagano, Japan in less then five minutes. He glanced around at the other passengers, before looking down at the baby next to him. A smile graced his soft features, as he ran a finger over the baby's chubby cheek as the infant slept.  
  
It had been 19 months since the blade breakers had broken up and had gone their seperate ways and a lot had happened since then. Rei wasn't sure what the others had been up to, but he had returned to his hometown in China to be with his White Tiger friends, especially Lei who he had been missing alot while he was traveling with his team. Lei was, and had always been his best friend and that's why he seeked him out when he had first started to experience the undeniable symptoms.  
  
The Neko-jin race were a very diverse class of species. Unlike humans, either sex could reproduce and that's exactly what had happened in Rei's case. He had experienced the normal syptoms of a pregnancy a week before returning to China, where he had immediately been checked over by Lei's grandfather, the medicine man of the tribe and it was determined that he was nearly a month pregnant at the time. There were difficulties with the pregnancy since even though it was likely, male pregnancies were still rare and Rei's body wasn't as strong as it should have been after the fiasco at the World Championships. Lei had stuck by his side through the whole thing though, and now his son, Zhen, was nearly 10 months old and it was time to introduce him to his teammates.  
  
"Maybe I should have told them first," Rei said to himself as the plane landed and people started to file out. He got to his feet, and carefully unfastened the sleeping baby from his seat and lifted him into his arms, allowing Zhen's head to rest on his shoulder as he waited for everyone to clear the aisle, before grabbing his carry-on bag and following them all out.  
  
The Blade Breakers had been told of Rei's arrival by Mr.Dickenson and had decided to surprise him at the airport instead of waiting for him to arrive at the hotel. At the moment, Kenny was sitting in one of the waiting chairs typing away at Dizzi. Even though there was no word on any new tournaments yet, he still wanted to update Dizzi with all of his teammates new stats. Everyone must of improved over the two years and he was curious to see by how much. Tyson and Max were talking loudly while they munched on food from one of the airports vending machines. The sugar was definately getting to them, as their jokes got more obscene and neither of them could sit still for more then 30 seconds. Kai didn't seem much different either, as he stood a short distance away from the group. He was leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed against his chest, as his deep crimson eyes searched through the crowds, looking for a familiar binded ponytail.  
  
"Flight 205 from Beijing, China has now arrived. Flight 205 from Beijing China."  
  
"That's Rei's plane!" Tyson exclaimed, as he jumped onto the nearest chair and began to scan the crowds, looking for his friend. "Do you think we shoulda brought a big sign or something? What if he just walks by and doesn't see us? We might be stuck here all day!"  
  
"But if we brought a sign, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it, Tyson?" Max asked him, as he climbed onto the chair next to him, and put his hand on his forehead, pushing his ruley blonde bangs back so he'd have an easier time spotting Rei.  
  
"I guess you're right. But where is he?"  
  
"His plane just got here, Tyson," Kenny reminded him. "It's going to take him a couple of minutes to get off the plane and then he has to go and get his luggage."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"There he is," Kai suddenly interrupted them, as he nodded his head in the general direction that Rei was in. There was no doubting that was Rei, since he was the only one with a ponytail that long and dressed in traditional chinese clothing. But what was that in the teen's arms?  
  
"Is that a baby?" Tyson asked, as he hopped off his chair and started to shove his way through the crowd towards the White Tiger. The other three followed him, equally curious about the small child that Rei appeared to be carrying in his arms.  
  
"Hey Rei! Buddy! Over here!" Tyson's loud voice rang over the crowd, immediately catching the raven-haired boy's attention.  
  
Rei turned, his golden eyes widening. He hadn't expected the others to show up! Now he had even less them to prepare what he was going to tell them about Zhen! Not that he wasn't happy to see them, he had just hoped to see them later... while they were at the hotel.  
  
"Hi guys!" Rei called back, trying to keep his voice down since he didn't want to wake his slumbering baby who still rested against his shoulder. The teen shifted the baby slightly, letting him sit on his hip before smiling at his teammates. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good, good. What's with the baby?" Tyson blurted out, causing the rest of the team to sweatdrop at the genki boy's bluntness.  
  
"Aahhh...." Rei looked down at his son who looked just like a miniature version of himself. Dark raven hair covered his head and his eyes were golden also, but with a bit of a red ring around them. At the moment, he was dressed in a royal blue sleeper, with white booties and mittens. On his head was a small white hat with cat ears, that matched the velvety tail that was attatched to the back of the sleeper.  
  
Rei snapped out of his frozen state, when Zhen yawned and pawed at his eyes, but didn't wake up which was a relief since it had been a long day and Rei just wasn't feeling up to hearing the baby crying because of all the people surrounding them.  
  
"Well Rei," Tyson repeated. "Where'd the baby come from?"  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you all think? I personally think that this fic has got some great potential and it's an MPREG. Hurray! Don't see much of those on ff.net. So, tell me what you think because your reviews mean alot. Usually if I don't get many, I stop writing and I'd really like to keep this one going, but it's all up to you... :D 


	2. 02 Curiousity and the Near Accident

Thanks for all the reviews from the 1st chapter. I'm hoping that the next ones will gain even more since I'm a review hog and I NEED them. :D  
  
MIXE: Look for more Lei/Rei hinting in the future! I'm make sure to make it really cute stuff too. And I was hoping you wouldn't notice the 205 reference! Oh well...  
  
NATSUKO-DAI: Thanks. ^_^ I thought Zhen was a cute name too and MPREG rocks too! There's definately gonna be more Kai/Rei stuff, I made sure to put some in this chapter.  
  
DUDEMS: You'll find out who the father is soon, even though I think it's pretty obvious. ^_~ I think you do too...  
  
ANONYMOUSQ: Thank ya. I hope it's not like other MPREG fics since I'd rather do something of my own.  
  
ANDROID 71: Thank you! Glad to konw it's cool.  
  
MISTYEYES: MPREG stands for male pregnancy, since it's Rei who's the one who bored Zhen. I hope this fic is promising, since it's fun to write. ^^  
  
ICEPRINCESS: This one's for you! Thanks for the awesome review. It made me smile and wanna update right away! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well Rei," Tyson repeated. "Where'd the baby come from?"  
  
Rei opened his mouth to reply, not entirely sure what he was about to say, when Kai spoke instead.  
  
"Can we just get going? Our ride is waiting for us," the former captain said. He could see how uncomfortable and nervous Rei was acting and he knew it was because of Tyson's questions. If Rei didn't feel ready to tell them where the baby came from, then Kai wasn't about to push him. Everyone needed their space once in awhile, and right now it was Rei's turn. He'd be sure to ask the Chinese boy back at the hotel though, when it was only the two of them.  
  
"Oh yeah! I claim shotgun! Think we can stop somewhere to eat before we get to the hotel? I'm starving! I haven't eaten since lunch at that was..." Tyson paused, holding up a hand to count the hours on his fingers.  
  
"An hour ago?" Max giggled as he grabbed a hold of Tyson's arm and started to drag him towards the front doors, with Kenny trailing behind them, calling for them not to go so fast because they couldn't afford to get seperated.  
  
Kai groaned. He hadn't missed the younger bladers antics one bit since they had been apart and he personally would have preferred to stay at home. He would have too if Mr.Dickenson hadn't told him that Rei was making the trip from China just to spend time with them. Of course, the old man just had to not tell them about the baby.  
  
"So," Kai started, as he turned to look down at the shorter teen. "Do you have to grab your bags or something."  
  
Rei shook his head. "No, Mr.Dickenson had them sent early and told me that they'd be waiting for me at the hotel. There were a few extra this time around."  
  
"I could have guessed that," Kai said, as he looked down at the baby as he finally started to stir. He watched as the baby quietly fussed then sleepily opened his eyes, revealing bright golden orbs. The baby stared at him for a moment, before whimpering and hiding his face in Rei's shirt.  
  
Rei sighed softly and rubbed Zhen's back as they headed to the doors. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "Zhen's shy around new people. He's not used to such large crowds either."  
  
"That's alright. So you named him Zhen? I thought you would have given him a Chinese name, not a Japanese name."  
  
Rei shrugged. "I liked Zhen, it means~"  
  
"Precious," Kai supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Rei smiled, as they stepped through the doors and finally got outside. "So, where's our ride?"  
  
"Right there," Kai said, as he gestured towards the BBA van that was pulled up against the curb. Tyson and Max could be seen clearly from inside, fighting over who got the window seat in the middle set of seats in the vehicle.  
  
"Can't say I missed that," Rei said quietly, causing Kai to smirk and smile in agreement as they headed to the van.  
  
Rei got in first, followed by Kai and the two older bladers took the back seat. Rei set Zhen down in his lap, and routed through his bag as the van started up and their chaffeur pulled out into the traffic. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a bottle with what looked like a lion plushie around it. He offered it to the baby, who cooed before taking it and starting to drink. His eyes watched the other bladers though, since he was still feeling uncomfortable around them, but Rei's arms around his waist kept him at ease.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Kai asked, as he gestured to the lion plushie.  
  
"It's a bottle warmer, to keep his formula warm," Rei replied. "Isn't it cute? Lei bought it for him."  
  
"Lei? You still hang out with that fuzzball?"  
  
"Of course," Rei answered.  
  
Just as he was about to continue, the van screeched to a sudden halt and everyone jolted forward. Kai's arms instinctively wrapped around Rei and Zhen, since the only protection the baby had was Rei's hold on him. Once the vehicle stopped, Kai checked to make sure the two he was holding were alright. Luckily they were, Zhen had curled into a ball against Rei's chest and Rei had buried his face in Kai's shoulder. The captain growled, before glaring towards the head of the van.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!?"  
  
TBC... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Make sure to review! They make me update alot faster. :D 


	3. 03 A Promise to Lei

Hooray for even more reviews this time around! I decided to lower the rating to PG-13 since nothing too angsty will be happening for a couple more chapters. Once it does, then I'll boost the rating back up to R where it will belong. Now, before the next chap just a few shout outs to those who reviewed:  
  
MUKUMUKU: Yep! There will be some definate Lei x Rei hinting since they're one of my fav couples. But like I said before, this is also a Kai x Rei fic so that just means a nice love triangle! Oh, and cute name. Is it from Suikoden? There's a lil squirrel boy named Mukumuku...  
  
DRAMA-QUEEN: Course there's gonna be angst. I can't write a good long fic without any, and this fic is gonna have some sweet ass angst!  
  
ICE-PRINCESS: Yay! An 'always come back for more' reviewer! That's great. Oh, and you're very smart cuz you got it all figured out, too bad the father doesn't. ^^ He doesn't know yet, but he will soon enough...  
  
DUDEMS: One update coming at ya!  
  
MISTYEYES: Thanks. I'm trying to make Zhen as cute as possible since that's how he should be. :D  
  
ANDROID 71: Thank ya!  
  
ABASHED READER: Just so you know, I already knew that Zhen was a girl name but I thought that it could work for a boy too, since it seems like one of those names that could go either way, like Rei. And I had looked it up on a site where it said that it was Japanese, so they musta made a mistake, but it's no big deal. It's not like I'm making money off this fic, so I'll just stick with it being Japanese instead of Chinese.  
  
FILTER GIRL: Yay! I exposed someone to the world of MPREG. XD  
  
ZIDANE: Zhen is cute! ^_^  
  
CLARA^LEI: I don't think you'll have to worry about that happening anytime soon... ^^;;;  
  
LIEBCHEN: No prob! Just look below for another lovely update. ^^  
  
LADYA MAXINE: Thanks! I think I answered both of your questions in this chapter... LOTR MPREG fics are what got me wanting to write this fic. Must be all that Aragon x Legolas goodness. :D It's good to see that alot of peeps like Zhen too, since more OCs aren't liked very much...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a small note: ::symbolizes Rei talking on the phone::  
//symbolizes Lee talking on the phone//  
*symbolizes someone's thoughts*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What the hell just happened?!?"  
  
The driver of the van jumped, surprised by Kai's angry tone, and looked over his shoulder at the teen.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the driver apologized. "But there appears to be some sort of an accident ahead of us and it's caused a traffic jam. The person in front of me stopped too suddenly and I had no other choice but to brake so fast."  
  
"Fine," Kai grunted, still angry at the sudden dilemmia. All he wanted right now was to get back to the hotel, and now they were stuck in a traffic jam and who knew how long that could last. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just Rei and Kenny, since they were both fairly quiet, but Tyson and Max were another story.  
  
"Stuck?!?" Tyson wailed before flopping back in his seat. "For how long? Do you think there's a pizza joint that would deliver all the way out here? I'm starving!"  
  
"I don't think that's very likely, Tyson," Kenny answered. "You probably don't even know where we are."  
  
"Oh yeah... guess not..."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson, before looking down at Rei, who had only lifted his head from Kai's shoulder. The chinese teen looked up at Kai, a light blush over the bridge of his nose before he quickly sat back in his seat.  
  
"Sorry," he quickly apologized but Kai just waved it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you... uhh..." Kai paused. Even though he had opened up after the World Championships a couple of years back, he still wasn't entirely used to being considerate of his teammates. Sure he cared for them, but... he still had a hard time showing it, espeically when it came to Rei.  
  
Rei smiled. "I'm okay."  
  
"What about Zhen?"  
  
"Zhen's okay too," Rei said, as they both looked down to the baby in his lap. Zhen carefully uncurled himself from against Rei's chest, and looked up at them both, blinking curiously, before looking down at his empty hands where his bottle had once been. His golden eyes then darted around, looking for the missing bottle. When he didn't see it anywhere, his eyes grew watery and he started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kai asked, alarmed that the infant would start to cry so suddenly when he had seemed fine just a moment before.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you know where his bottle went?" Rei asked, as he hoisted the baby off his lap and held him against his chest, as he rubbed soothing circles on the baby's back to try and calm him down.  
  
"Just a sec," Kai said, as he ignored the curious looks Tyson and Max were giving him, as he slid out of his seat and onto his hands and knees on the floor. He reached under the seat, feeling around for the bottle but not finding anything.  
  
"Dammit," he muttered, before getting back into his seat. "I can't find it."  
  
"Can't find what?" Tyson asked, as he grinned at his captain, then held up the bottle triumphingly. "This?"  
  
"Gimme that!" Kai snapped, grabbing the bottle from Tyson's hand then wiping it off on his shirt before gently tapping Zhen's shoulder to get the baby's attention. Zhen lifted his head off Rei's shoulder, then smiled before squealing and taking the bottle from Kai to start drinking from again.  
  
"Thanks Kai," Rei said, as he settled the baby back down onto his lap.  
  
"Kai?!? I'm the one who found it!" Tyson retorted, before pouting as he turned in his seat to rest his chin on his hands. "Look at that kid... drinking from his bottle... he's so lucky. Wish I had food..."  
  
Rei chuckled warmly. "Don't even try it, Tyson. Zhen's not about to sha~," he stopped when a shrill ring sounded from his bag coming from his cell phone.  
  
"Excuse me, guys," He said as he opened his bag, digging through all the baby supplies to take his phone out and turn it on.  
  
::Hello?::  
  
//Hey Rei!//  
  
::Lei! Oh, hi!::  
  
//Am I interrupting something?//  
  
::Not unless you count being stuck in a traffic jam something.::  
  
//Really? Well that isn't good... so you made it to Japan alright?//  
  
::Yeah. Zhen slept for most of the flight and ate for the rest of it.::  
  
//That sounds just like him.//  
  
::Yep, and the rest of the team met me at the airport too.::  
  
//Just like I told you they would.//  
  
::There's no need to rub that in, Lei.::  
  
//I know, I know. So, did you tell him yet?//  
  
::Tell who what?::  
  
//Kai... abou~//  
  
::No! Well, not yet.::  
  
//Well, what are you waiting for?//  
  
::This really isn't a good time for that, Lei.::  
  
//Well, you'd better tell him soon or else I will.//  
  
::But Lei...!::  
  
//Don't but Lei me! He deserves to know, Rei and if you can't tell him, then I will.//  
  
::Okay... I'll tell him later. When we get to the hotel and the others aren't around.::  
  
//Fine. I'll call tomorrow to check up on you and if you haven't told him, then I'm gonna catch the first flight down there, do you hear me?//  
  
::Yes....::  
  
//Good, so I'll talk to you later?//  
  
::Mhmm... bye Lei.::  
  
//Bye Rei.//  
  
Rei sighed softly as he turned his phone off then dropped it back into his bag. Ever since he had found out that he was carrying a baby, Lei had been nagging him to tell Kai about it and Rei knew that he should but... it was just so hard! Kai wasn't aware of the differences between humans and neko- jins and how males were able to reproduce. How would he react if he were to find out? He'd probably think that Rei was a freak, and that's what the chinese boy was most worried about. It was bad enough that one night that they had shared at been a mistake but to find out that something was created because of it... Rei just didn't know what to do.  
  
He had to tell him, but how?  
  
Kai was silent as he watched the neko-jin out of the corner of his eye. He had seen how Rei's expression only got sadder as he spoke to Lei, but he couldn't determine why since the side of the conversation that he could hear didn't say too much. Something was wrong though...  
  
*Rei isn't the type to look so upset over something so it has to be something big. But what? Zhen was mentioned so maybe... maybe it has something to do with Zhen's mother? Weird. I never really pictured Rei as the type of guy to knock a girl up. It better not be that damn Mariah. She doesn't deserve a guy like Rei. No one does. No one bu~*  
  
"Yay! We're moving again!" Max cheered, interrupting Kai's thoughts and causing Tyson to cheer along as the van started up again and headed towards their hotel in downtown Kyoto...  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's one more chapter done with. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will have a lot more Kai x Rei, I promise! Keep the reviews coming cuz like I said, they make me update that much faster. :D 


	4. 04 Fancy Digs and Bedtime

So far, I keep getting even more reviews for every chapter added, so that's great! It's also good to see some regular reviewers too. ^_^ Thanks muchly! Now, on to the thank you's before the newest chapter!  
  
MIXE: Yeah, I hate when peeps are picky about the small details too. I really don't see what the big deal is. Now, if I spelt someone's last name wrong or something, then I don't mind but correcting me on the whole Zhen thing just proves that -they- have too much time on their hands.  
  
ICE PRINCESS: LOL Jumping off the walls, eh? Now that'd be something to see! Glad that you're so excited over this fic and I always look forward to your reviews! :D  
  
SUMMER: Glad you agree that Rei can be maternal! Personally, I can't really see any of the others doing what I'm making him do, well... not in the motherly way. Fatherly is a totally different thing!  
  
TREACHERY89: Yay! I've read lots of Harry Potter MPREGs too, same with LOTR, but there aren't any Beyblade ones so that's why I decided to write one. Glad I could disgust you. ^_^  
  
LIEBCHAN: You'll get to see their faces soon enough and I'll make it worth the wait!  
  
ANDROID 71: You'll see how Kai reacts soon enough... most likely the next chapter...  
  
DRAMA-QUEEN: The angst will definately be the best part, but unfortunately it ain't coming for awhile... :( But once it does, then you'll be thanking me for my evil streak.  
  
DUDEMS: I thought it was funny too, and let's just be glad that Zhen isn't Mariah's! I don't think I could ever write that though... blah!  
  
SWEETC18: Yay! Another Kai x Rei fan. I know that there's lots around, but I still like to seem em! Lots more Kai x Rei goodness in the future, and in this chapter too! ^_~  
  
PHOENIX1800: Hooray! I 'm on a favourite's list. ^^ That's always good to know, and I'm glad I got you into the wonderful world of MPREG!  
  
NEKO ONI: Well, I think that was definately one of the longest reviews that I've gotten yet. :D Thank you! There's lots more romance and cuteness in the future and I'll think about the whole marriage thing. We'll see how that works out...  
  
ZIDANE: It definately won't be the most comfortable situation but you'll just have to wait and see. ^_^  
  
SHINWA NO AKUMA: I heard you! :D One update coming right up!  
  
AOKOORIME729: Zhen is VERY kawaii and since so many peeps think so, maybe I should draw a picture of him?  
  
CLARA^LEI: It's mainly just Lei x Rei hinting at the moment, nothing serious so there's nothing to worry about.  
  
EIN: Look down for the update!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The hotel room that they were staying in was much larger then usual. It was more like an apartment then an actual room. There were 2 bedrooms. The first one had 2 double beds, a desk, 2 side tables, a closet, 2 dressers and a large mirror on the wall. The second room had a queen size bed on one side of the room, and the other half was decorated like a nursery with a crib, changing table and all the other things that a babies room would need. There was also the basic side tables, closet and dressers on the other side of the room with the bed.  
  
Other then the two bedrooms, there was a large living space, complete with a 27 inch colour TV, two couches, two arm chairs and a coffee table. Just off the living room, was a kitchenette, complete with stove, fridge, table, chairs, microwave, blender, toaster, high chair and all the necessary cutlery. The bathroom was just like any other bathroom with a toilet, sink, bathtub, shower but it was still quite large, just like the other rooms.  
  
A low whistle sounded throughout the hotel suite as Tyson stepped into the room first and got a look at the place.  
  
"Talk about sweet digs!" the genki teen exclaimed. "Mr.Dickenson really went all out for us this time! I don't think I've ever even seen a -house- this nice before! Wow..."  
  
"Yay! This place is awesome! We should probably call Mr.Dickenson up later and thank him," Max said and Tyson nodded in agreement before he ran off laughing towards the bedroom with the 2 beds. Max giggled, before chasing after him and Kenny groaned before disappearing into the room as well.  
  
"Well, it looks like those three already claimed their room," Rei said, stating the obvious as loud shouts errupted from the other room, where the three younger bladers were fighting over the bed. He smiled fondly, as he shook his head then looked over his shoulder at Kai.  
  
"So, do you want to go and check out our room? It's getting late anyways, so we should probably settle down for the night," Rei said, and all Kai did was nod before leading the way into the bedroom.  
  
Both teens stopped in the doorway, looking at the large bedroom. They were broken out of their trance by Zhen giggling as he finally managed to grab a hold of Rei's ponytail and stick it into his mouth, sucking on the white binding.  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow as he watched Zhen, then looked back at Rei. "Is he hungry or something?"  
  
"No, he's beginning to teethe so he likes to suck on things."  
  
"And you let him suck on your hair?"  
  
"It's just the binding and it keeps him from crying, so I don't really mind," Rei assured him as he stepped into the room and went to the change table so he could change Zhen's diaper then get him ready for bed. It was late afterall, since they hadn't went to the hotel directly after the airport. Instead they went out for dinner, and made the mistake of picking an all you can eat buffet so they couldn't leave until Tyson was -finally- full... over 3 hours later.  
  
While Rei tended to his baby, Kai stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on then lay down in the bed. He took the right side, so that Rei would be closer to the nursery section of the room, and wouldn't disturb him if Zhen were to wake up during the night.  
  
The blue-haired teen watched as Rei finished diapering the baby and dressing him in a fresh sleeper then lay him down in the crib, gently pulling his ponytail out of Zhen's grip. If he hadn't been listening though, he never would of heard Rei's soft voice, quietly singing the baby to sleep. He couldn't understand the words, so he assumed the song was in Chinese, but it was very beautiful anyways.  
  
After a few minutes, Rei turned away from the crib and came back to the bed, smiling softly at Kai as he did.  
  
"Zhen's asleep," he informed his captain. "And don't worry, he usually sleeps through the night..."  
  
"That's good," Kai replied, even though he really didn't care if Zhen woke up or not. It was true that he was a light sleeper, and it took him awhile to fall asleep but... it was strange. There was just something about Zhen that drawed Kai closer to the baby, and he wanted to know what it was. He had never felt like this before, except about Rei... that need to protect and to care for the younger two, he just couldn't understand it.  
  
"Kai? Are you okay?" Rei suddenly asked, when he noticed Kai's face go blank. The other teen quickly blinked, then met the neko-jin's golden eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking..."  
  
"Oh, ok," Rei replied. He would of asked -what- Kai was thinking about, but he knew his captain well enough to know that he probably wouldn't answer that question anytime soon. So, instead he started to get undressed. As soon as he got his shirt off though, he felt Kai's eyes watching him and he quickly looked down at where his captain lay.  
  
"Where did you get that scar, Rei?" he asked. He knew for a fact that it hadn't been there before. He had been in the hot springs with his team enough times to know that Rei had never had a scar on his abdomen.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as he looked down at the scar, that ran horizontal just where his pant line was. He had gotten that scar when he gave birth to Zhen, since men didn't have birth canals like women, and therefore couldn't give birth naturally. Even though the scar had healed nicely, it was still noticable and Rei had totally forgotten that it was -that- noticable until now.  
  
"Uhh, well.. ya see..." the raven-haired teen stammered, not sure what to say.  
  
"I see what?" Kai asked, before sighing. "If you don't want to tell me then don't, It's really not that big of a deal."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No, I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough, why don't you just get some sleep? Who knows what Tyson and Max will want us to do tomorrow."  
  
"Knowing those two, it could be anything," Rei said as he climbed into the other side of the bed and lay down, facing Kai. The two stared at eachother for a moment, before Rei's eyes quickly looked away.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
".... Good night."  
  
He just wasn't ready to tell him yet...  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh... one more chapter done so if you liked it, then review! If you do, I promise for an ULTRA cute Kai and Zhen moment. I would of put it in this chapter, but I think it will work better in the next. Oh! And check out my other fics too if you need some reading material. :D 


	5. 05 Paternal Instincts Shine Through

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a small note: ::symbolizes Rei talking on the phone::  
//symbolizes Lee talking on the phone//  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun was just starting to peek through the curtains the next morning when Kai slowly cracked his eyes open. After years of early morning training, his body still woke him up, even when all he wanted to do was sleep. The teenager groaned, before rolling over, and feeling a warm body press against his. He didn't have to look to know that it was Rei. Not only because they had to share a bed, but after sharing a bed while they were Bladebreakers, he was used to the neko-jin cuddling up against him. He doubted that Rei knew about his cuddling tendancies, which is why he never mentioned them. It would probably just embarass him anyways...  
  
Kai was just about to go back to sleep, when he heard a small noise coming from the other side of the room. Knowing that it had to be Zhen, he propped himself up on his elbow, then looked towards the crib. He was surprised to see a pair of crimson framed golden eyes staring back at him, as Zhen peeked out of his crib, his hands clutching the bars tightly to keep himself from falling over.  
  
"Re~..." Kai started before stopping himself as he looked down at the sleeping teen. Rei did have a long flight yesterday, so he was probably still feeling the effects of jet lag and it didn't seem like Zhen wanted anything. All Kai had to do was put the baby back to bed, and that would be it.  
  
The slate-haired teen slid out of bed, and softly padded over to the crib to look down at the baby.  
  
"Ok, runt. Go back to sleep," he told him, but was only met by a blank stare, that blinked innocently before cooing and reaching up for him. Kai couldn't help the small smile that flittered across his face, as he reached into the crib, and tried to lie Zhen back down. The baby just sat right back up though, and smiled sweetly before reaching for him again, clenching his small fists eagerly.  
  
"Fine... I -guess- I can keep an eye on you, but only until Rei gets up," Kai said as he reached back into the crib, and gently picked Zhen up. He held him against his chest, like he had seen Rei do yesterday before he quietly left the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him then headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do with you," Kai asked quietly, as he smirked at the child in his arms. Zhen beamed back, as he raised a hand and ran his fingers over the blue stripes on Kai's right cheek. A tiny finger carefully traced the blue stripe and then the other, his face showing deep concentration which was rare in such a young child. Kai was silent as the baby touched his face, curious to see what he was doing and he was also shocked. When anyone else touched him, he always cringed away but he didn't this time. Maybe it was because the person touching him was under a year old but still there was just something about Zhen that he just couldn't place...  
  
"What are you up to now?" Kai asked gently, as Zhen stopped tracing his cheek, and sucked on his own tiny fingers, before raising his wet hand and trying to 'wash' Kai's face. Kai's eyes widened, before he carefully pulled the hand away.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look. Your hand is all blue," he said, and couldn't help but chuckle when Zhen noticed his new hand colour and squealed before shaking his small hand in the air.  
  
"Let me clean you up and get you something to eat. Maybe after that you'll go back to sleep," Kai said as he sat Zhen down on the counter, and ran a paper towel under the faucet before washing the blue facepaint off the baby's hand. Zhen giggled happily once Kai was done, and shook his hand in the air, sending a small stream of water spraying into the teenager's face.  
  
Kai frowned as the water dripped down his face, causing his painted stripes to leave faint streaks down his pale cheeks. If it had been anyone else, they would of heard an earful, but instead he let out a low sigh, then scooped Zhen back up into his arms.  
  
"You're such a brat," he said lightly as he carried Zhen over to the fridge and opened it to see what kind of food Rei had for him in there. He poked through the small jars of homemade baby food (since Rei didn't trust store bought baby food) and finally picked one out.  
  
"This one looks gross enough to be your punishment for getting me wet," Kai said as he set Zhen down in the highchair, then pulled a seat up to sit in front of him. He opened the container then set it down on the feeding tray, along with a small plastic spoon. "There, now eat."  
  
Zhen made a small questioning sound, before he picked up the spoon and dipped it into the container, taking a small amount of the food out. Kai smiled as he brought the spoon towards his mouth, but at the last minute, he flung the food onto Kai instead with an excited squeal.  
  
Kai groaned as he looked down at the goopy light orange mess on the front of his tank top, then looked up just in time to receive another spoonful of food on his face.  
  
"And you were so well behaved yesterday at the restaurant..." Kai remembered as he reached out and took the spoon away from the infant. He dipped the spoon into the container himself and started to feed the baby that way.  
  
About 15 minutes, 2 containers of baby food and a bottle of formula later, Rei stepped into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, an amused laugh shortly following. Not only was Zhen a mess, but so was Kai and the surrounding area. The said teen looked up when he heard Rei, and pushed himself out of his chair, trying his best to brush the baby food off of him, even as formula dripped from his bangs and onto his face and clothing. He made his way over to Rei, and stopped beside him, looking unimpressed about the chinese teen's laughing.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," was all he said, as he stepped by Rei and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Once he was gone, Rei laughed again as he made his way over to his baby and scooped him up into his arms.  
  
"You naughty little boy," he said gently as he carried him over to the sink to tidy him up. "Did you make that big mess and get Kai all dirty?" he asked as he set Zhen down and tickled his tummy, causing the baby to giggle and squirm. Rei smiled warmly before cleaning the baby up. Just as he was about to clean up the rest of the kitchen, the phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
::Hello?::  
  
//Hey Rei...//  
  
::Lei? Why are you calling so early?::  
  
//Just wanted to know if you told Kai yet?//  
  
::Not yet, I haven't had the time, but I will... sometime today.::  
  
//That's right, you will...//  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door then, and Rei shifted Zhen to his other hip as he headed towards it.  
  
::Can you hang on a sec, Lei? There's someone at the door.::  
  
The chinese teen opened the door, and his mouth dropped open when he saw who it was.  
  
"You're going to tell him right now, Rei."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah for evilness! D At least now you know Rei -will- be telling Kai in the next chapter, he has to! :D Next chapter will be out soon, so please review while you're waiting. I love reading em!  
  
Last of all, thank you ALL for all the reviews! I'm up to 55 reviews and it's only been 4 chapter. I'm so happy!!!! :D For some strange reason, when I tried to upload the doc. with these at the beginning, it didn't work so I moved them to the end and since there were so many of you this time around, I can't give you all personal messages since it would take so long, but I'm still gonna thank you.  
  
MIXE, DEVILBURNS, B-ROCKER, ANDROID 71, DRAMA-QUEEN, SWEETC18, TREACHERY89, NATSUKO-DAI: Thank you all for the nice comments! :D  
  
ICE PRINCESS: Ahh, glad you noticed that, and you're right. The night between Kai and Rei wasn't supposed to happen, and that will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
SHINWA NO AKUMA: Ooooh! A Rei flag! I wouldn't mind getting hands on one of those too! XD  
  
VANISHINGACT: I'll pass that message along to Mixe. ^^;;; And the father is Kai, just so you know.  
  
CLARA^LEI: Yeah, I guess the scar would be pretty big, but since it's all healed up, it's not too obvious.  
  
LIEBCHEN: Yep! Rei is an awesome mother. ^_^ And he'll have lots more moments with Kai too that will leave you smiling.  
  
NAKA: I totally agree with you! There's no girl good enough to have a baby with one of the guys, that's why I started an MPREG. To make a lil something from Kai and Rei. Feel free to tell everyone to read this fic! That's great! :D Glad to know how much you like it!  
  
FILTER GRL: Thanks! And it's ok that you couldn't review before, I'm just glad that you got too! :D  
  
M.S.K: You really think this is the best MPREG you've read? Thank you soooo much! 3 Talk about major compliment! :D :D :D Here's the next chapter! 


	6. 06 A Long Awaited Confession

I'm back! Sorry for the long delay but you know how the end of the school year is. I was bombarded by ISUs, exams and then graduation. @_@ But now I'm all done. No more school and that means alot more writing and much faster updates!  
  
I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do individual thank yous in this chapter. Since ff.net has been so screwy, I'm missing some and I'd feel horrible to leave anyone out, but apparently I got 26 reviews for one chapter and now I'm up to 81 reviews! Hooray! Thank you all SO MUCH! I promise to thank everyone in the next chapter for any reviews I get in this chapter. So read, enjoy and review!  
  
Oh, if you're curious about when updates are, and you have a livejournal, then feel free to add me as your friend! My LJ name is the_kaizer and don't be afraid, despite what my Rei icon says, I don't bite ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You're going to tell him right now, Rei."  
  
"B-but Lei! You said that I could have the whole day to tell him and there's still so much time left, why do I have to tell him right now?"  
  
"Because if you don't tell him now, then you'll just come up with another excuse and avoid doing it. I know how you are, Rei and we've been through this so many times. How many times have you had the chance to tell Kai, but you haven't? Hmm? Enlighten me, Rei."  
  
The Chinese boy frowned, and quickly looked away, his dark bangs falling over his face. His hold on his baby tightened noticably, as Zhen babbled and tipped his head up to look at his 'mother'. The baby gingerly reached up to pat Rei's chin, and Rei tensed a moment before lowering his face to kiss Zhen's forehead softly.  
  
"It's harder then you think, Lei."  
  
"And what's so hard about it?" Lei asked, as he crossed his arms against his bare chest. "All you have to do is tell him, and then it will all be over with. Why are you trying to run away from this, Rei?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Lei..." Rei said quietly, then looked up when Lei stepped in front of him, amber eyes staring deeply into golden ones.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Lei... please don't do this to me..." Rei whispered, as he once again lowered his head, this time burying his face in his son's soft dark hair, which caused Zhen to coo and nuzzle against his mother's chest.  
  
"I have to, Rei. It's the right thing to do and if you won't tell him, then I will. It's your choice. You, or me." Rei was quiet for a few moments, as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and rubbed his baby's back. He knew that he could never ask Lei to break the news to Kai for him. Not only would that be cowardly, but Kai probably wouldn't take the news too well either.  
  
Lei already knew Rei's decision without the younger teen telling him. He had known Rei since they were just children, so he knew the other boy inside and out. Rei was always the type to want to do things on his own, and never wanted to be seen as weak. That's the only reason why Lei had faced Rei with this decision. He knew that if Rei had to choose, he'd rather tell Kai on his own, and that's the way it should be anyways.  
  
"Me," Rei's voice suddenly said, causing Lei to look at him. The chinese teen's head was still down, but he slowly lifted it to meet Lei's gaze once again.  
  
"I'm going to tell him... now. That is, if you'll watch Zhen for me?"  
  
"Of course," Lei smiled, showing his pearly white fangs to Rei as he carefully wrapped his arms around Zhen's tiny waist and pulled him away from his mother, to hold against his own chest. "You know that I'm always available to baby-sit my favourite little kitten."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rei smiled back. "You're a world class baby-sitter, Lei. Maybe I should buy you your own trophy."  
  
"That -would- be nice..."  
  
"Shut up and keep an eye on him, or else I'll -never- be able to tell Kai!"  
  
"Oh, and we couldn't have that! Not -another- excuse!" Lei teased, only to get a light smack on the arm from Rei, as he walked past and went towards his and Kai's shared bedroom.  
  
Rei stopped at the door, and ran a hand through his hair. This was the moment that he had been dreading ever since he had first found out he was pregnant with Zhen. How would Kai react when he found out that he had a son... and with another guy? What if it ruined the friendship that they had. It had taken so long to develop and Rei just couldn't bare the thought of losing it right now.  
  
"Why did I have to wait so long?" Rei muttered, before he took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob. He waited a moment, before stepping into the room. Kai was already in there, getting dressed after his shower and Rei felt his face flush to see his captain in only his boxers and still dripping from his shower. But, Kai didn't seem to notice that there was an addition to the room, until he heard the quiet 'click' when Rei shut the door behind him.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"What?" the slate-haired boy asked, as he pulled on a pair of loose jeans and turned to look at the other teen.  
  
"Can we talk? I need to... I really need to tell you something..."  
  
"Sure, go right ahead."  
  
Rei bit down on his lower lip, as he made his way over to sit on their bed. He sat cross-legged, and placed his hands firmly in his lap. He was quiet, until Kai finished getting dressed, and after giving him a curious look, sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"So, what do you need to talk about?" Kai asked, a small frown forming on his lips when he noticed how Rei kept fidgeting nervously beside him. "Are you okay..."  
  
"I'm fine!" Rei replied a little too quickly, as he lifted his head and looked at Kai. He took another deep breath before he slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not fine. I need to talk to you... it's about... well, it's about us and... Zhen."  
  
"Zhen? Oh! Are you apologizing for what happened at breakfast, because that's okay. He's just a baby."  
  
"No, that's not what I was going to say."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Umm... I... I'm not Zhen's father," Rei said softly, and Kai's eyes widened before he blinked slowly.  
  
"You're not Zhen's father? So you adopted him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you baby-sitting him for someone? Is it Mariah's kid?"  
  
"What?!?" Rei exclaimed, before blushing when he realized how loud he had yelled that. He bit down on his lip and he shook his head no, then looked back up at Kai. "No, Zhen isn't Mariah's. He's mine."  
  
"But you just said that you're not the father."  
  
"I know... I'm the mother."  
  
Kai's face when blank as he stared at Rei. What the hell was Rei talking about? How could he be the mother when he was a boy? It wasn't possible... was it? He had never heard of such a thing happening. Maybe this was some sort of prank and any minute Tyson and Max would jump out with a video camera and laugh at him for falling for this silly little joke. But, as Kai looked into Rei's eyes and saw nothing but fear, worry and a small tinge of hope, he knew that the chinese teen wasn't lying.  
  
"But... how?"  
  
Rei sighed softly, relieved that Kai didn't go ballistic right away before he began to tell Kai about how neko-jins reproduced. His captain seemed to be listening carefully, nodding every once in awhile, as Rei went into careful detail, and told Kai everything that he knew. When he was done, Kai finally asked the question that caused Rei's stomach to tighten and churn uneasily.  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"You."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, if that isn't a cliffhanger then I don't know what is. D Please review and let me know what you think so far. I'm hoping that it was worth the wait, but I bet you all are just anxious to see how Kai reacts and don't worry, Rei won't get beat up, that's just too mean! 


	7. 07 Silent Reactions

Yay! I've finally broken the 100 reviews mark thanks to all you great reviewers. Thank you so much! Talk about accomplishment. ^^ Not to mention that all your reviews were great, and one even gave me a good idea for this chapter ^_~ Also, thanks for all the reviews in my other fics! It's good to see that you guys are enjoying them as well. If you have one that you'd really like for me to update, just mention it and I'll do the best that I can!  
  
NATSUKO-DAI: Yes, I am evil D And cliffhangers are my specialty! And like you said, they keep you coming back for more and that's exactly what I want.  
  
ICE PRINCESS: LOL Love the ranting! Really, it was very entertaining and I'm sorry for giving you so much but not enough, but it's just the evilness in me. But don't worry, I'll give you all of Kai's reaction before finishing this chapter.  
  
B-ROCKER, MISTRESS OF ANIME, GING, DEVILBURNS, REI, LIEBCHAN, JUST-SOME- GIRL, AZNFYRE, HIDDEN, C: Thank you! Glad you like it!  
  
SWEETC-18: I guess I must be a lil crazy, and thanks for the compliment. Hooray for MPREG! ^^  
  
WATASHIWA SHINIMEGAMI: Cute! Oliver! *snuggles Oliver tightly* I love him ^^ And congrats to you too for graduating! It's good to be out of school finally. ^^  
  
AMBER SILVER: Yep! The baby is basically a mini version of Rei, pointy ears and all! Major cutie! I can draw him if anyone's interested...  
  
MIXE: I know you laughed! I was there when you read it! Meanie! LOL j/k :P  
  
M.S.K: Sorry for nearly making you wake up the whole household! Hopefully that won't happen this time, but just in case... cover your mouth quick!  
  
DRAMA-QUEEN: Yep! I am evil. D I kept y'all waiting for this next chappie cuz I'm a review hog! LOL  
  
KEISAN: You'll see how Kai reacts in this chapter. :D And I'm glad you like this fic so much. I tried to do something original, at least in the Beyblade community ^_~  
  
PIXIE CHICK: I hate cliffhangers too... when I'm reading them that is. But don't worry, here's more fic for ya.  
  
AOKOORIME729: One cute Kai/Zhen moment coming at ya! It's just a lil apology for the evil cliffhanger. n_n;; and so you know, I'm a 19/female.  
  
TREACHERY89: I do it because I can and I know you can't stay mad at me. D  
  
VANISHINGACT: *blinks* How did what happen?  
  
FILTER GRL: Ooo! If you think it's soap opera now, just wait till a little later! I got some real great angst all planned and raring to go!  
  
WOLF QUEEN: Hope you don't mind if I take the idea you suggested, cuz the minute I read it, I loved it! Don't know why I never thought of it myself, but it's awesome. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
SAMMY: That's actually a pretty good idea. I'll be sure to use it in a later chapter. Thanks! :D  
  
Now, what you've all been waiting for... Chapter 7!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You.  
  
That would kept repeating itself in Kai's head as the captain of the Bladebreakers stared blankly at Rei. You... That meant... Zhen was his? Zhen was his son and he never knew about it until this moment. Rei had been pregnant with his child and he never knew? He was a father?!?  
  
"Oh my God..." Kai said slowly, as he ran a hand slowly through his thick slate-coloured bangs. This was such a shock that he really wasn't sure how to react. How could he not of at least suspected it? Weren't parents supposed to have special bonds with their parents? Why didn't he recognize it when he first saw Zhen? Zhen didn't even look like him, he was the spitting image of Rei except for...  
  
"His eyes," Kai muttered under his breath, before he flopped over backwards on his bed, laying there with his arms folded over his chest. That was right... even though Zhen's eyes were golden, they still had that crimson red to them, and Kai knew for a fact that Rei's eyes were nothing like that...  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked softly. He had remained silent since he had told Kai, hoping to see some sort of reaction out of the older boy, but so far, well, there had been a bit of a reaction, but it didn't help when trying to determine how Kai felt about this whole situation.  
  
"Kai." Rei repeated, this time a bit louder, but still got to response. Kai seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, as he stared up at the ceiling, not paying attention to any of his surroundings. Rei frowned slightly, before quietly leaving the bedroom and going back to the living area.  
  
Lei looked up when Rei returned, and frowned a bit when he didn't see Kai with him. He got up from the floor, where he had laid a blanket out so Zhen could play with his toys, and sat down on the couch with Rei.  
  
"What happened?" Lei asked, as he moved a little closer to his best friend, having a feeling that Rei was going to need some comfort and reassuring right now.  
  
"I don't know," Rei said simply.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know. He's just laying on the bed not saying anything to me. I think he's in shock or something... I don't even think I saw him blink?"  
  
"Really?" Lei asked. He had thought for sure that Kai would of said something immediately, even if it was a negative thing. But, Kai was the strong silent type, so maybe he wanted to think things through before discussing them with Rei. Lei told Rei this and the ex-White Tiger nodded slowly.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking too. What I told him just changed his life forever, and I think he's coming to terms with it. I just..."  
  
"You just what?" Lei asked, gently coaxing Rei to go on. He was surprised to see tears forming in the corners of Rei's eyes, so he wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders, and pulled him in closer against his bare chest. "You can tell me, Rei..."  
  
"I just wish he had said something, -anything-! I've been waiting for this for almost two years, Lei and I -still- don't know how he feels about it! Even if he had yelled at me, at least I would of known that he was angry, but I got nothing!"  
  
"He's just thinking this over, Rei, there's no reas~."  
  
"Yes, there is! I need him to tell me how he feels so that I can figure out what to do. Whether or not I should go back to China and whether or not I should tell Zhen who his father is when he's older."  
  
"Rei, I think you're going a little overboard..." Lei started, but Rei immediately interrupted him again.  
  
"No, I'm not, Lei. You're the one who made me tell him, and now that I did, I want an answer," Rei said. He sighed deeply, before getting back up to his feet. He was going to confront Kai again and ask if he would just tell him whatever was on his mind. This time though, Rei wasn't going to go in alone. He bent down to scoop Zhen up into his arms, smiling as the baby sucked on his soother and clutched a stuffed cat in his arms. The cat had been made by Lei's grandmother on the day of the birth, and she had sprinkled some herbs within the stuffing that she claimed to be good luck. Zhen had slept with that cat ever since, and it was rare when the cat wasn't in reaching distance of him.  
  
Meanwhile, the thoughts in Kai's head seemed all jumbled together and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. His life had been changed by just a few small words, and now he knew that he had helped in bringing a new life into the world... his son... his Zhen.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked himself, before turning his head to face the door when it slowly creeped open. There stood Rei and Zhen, his... his family. It was like seeing the both of them for the first time in a whole new light. They were no longer just Rei and Zhen, they were the mother of his child and his son...  
  
Now Kai knew what he was going to do. Not only was it the -right- thing to do, but it was also what he -wanted- to do. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and watched as Rei sat down on the bed next to him with Zhen in his lap. Before he told Rei anything though, he had a question that he needed to be answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before, Rei?"  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! Most of Kai's reaction, but there's still more to come. I hope you liked it and I -hope- that I managed to keep Kai in character, but it's so hard! This would never happen on the show, so I basically had to do a lot of thinking when coming up with this. But at least he didn't hit Rei. Hooray! :D Review please, they make me happy! ^_^ 


	8. 08 The Story Behind the Secret

I never thought that this fic would -ever- be this popular! 130 reviews for only 7 chapters and there's so much more to come! You guysare defiantely spoiling me rotten but I'm loving every minute of it. Before I get to my thank yous, I just have one question:  
  
Would anyone be interested in a fic based on the time that Rei -was- pregnant with Zhen? Remember, it would take place in China and the other characters would be the White Tigers, meaning no Bladebreakers except in letters. Tell me if you're interested, because I'm willing to write it, after I update this fic of course. ^_~ Let It Be will -always- come first.  
  
Gah... there's no time for individual thank you's this time. ^^;;; My time on the computer is short but you should all know that I luv you bunches because those were the best batch of reviews ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter is a bit longer then the others, so enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before, Rei?"  
  
Rei looked up to meet Kai's eyes when the question was directed at him, but he found himself quickly looking away and a small blush rising over his cheeks. Why? Well, he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because Kai was watching him so closely or maybe because it was a little embarassing that he had kept this a secret for so long. He slowly glanced up, his arms tightening around Zhen's waist as the baby bounced his toy cat on Rei's arm. Kai was still looking at him, urging him to go on and tell him what he needed to hear.  
  
"Because I was scared..." Rei started as he pressed his index finger to Kai's lips, silently telling him to let him finish talking before saying anything. "I was scared because of what you said to me after that night that we... well, the night that we made Zhen."  
  
When Kai tipped his head slightly and gave Rei an utterly confused look, Rei slowly shook his head and smiled slightly. He had a feeling that Kai wouldn't remember off the top of his head, but he was sure that once he told him, then everything would come back to his captain.  
  
"Remember when we woke up the next morning because we heard Tyson and Max making a mess in the kitchen and we were afraid that they'd barge in any minute and see what we had done? Well, when we were getting dressed, you turned to me and told me -not- to tell anyone about what happened because it didn't really matter. Nothing was going to come out of it, so we my as well just keep it in the past and go on with our lives..."  
  
"But something -did- come from that moment, Kai and I was really scared. I knew that it was possible since I know many men in my village who have experienced pregnancies but I never thought that it would happen to me. I had just turned 16, Kai and a couple of months later I find out that I'm having a baby? I didn't know what to do and after you had said that to me, I just assumed that you would never want to be a part of Zhen's life. You're only a year older then me, Kai and you have so much going for you that I didn't want to ruin that because of a mistake that we made one night."  
  
As Rei spoke, his eyes slowly filled with tears. Telling all of this to Kai was an enormous weight off of his shoulders, but he was still frightened about how Kai would take it. He didn't want Kai out of his life, and he especially didn't want him out of Zhen's life. Zhen deserved a father and Kai was the only one who would be able to fill that role.  
  
"You have to understand why I did it, Kai. I felt like it was the only thing that I could do and despite everyone telling me that I had other options, I was just so confused..."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"What?" Rei gasped, turning his face up to look at Kai who was staring right back at him.  
  
"I said that it was alright. I admit that I forgot that I had said that to you, so I know how you could of taken it in the wrong way. You had every right to be scared and but I still wish you would of told me sooner. Not only would I of -liked- to know, but I have the -right- to know when I become a father," Kai said, attempting to keep his tone soft so that he wouldn't scare Rei away. Just by looking at Rei, it looked like the teen was about to fall apart any minute. Admitting his fears had taken a toll on him, and Kai could tell that what he had to say could either fix him or break him.  
  
"Rei, look at me," Kai ordered, when Rei once again looked away from him. The neko-jin quickly looked back, his bottom lip trembling slightly.  
  
"I'm not angry with you. I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed but given the circumstances, I really can't be angry at you. It took alot of courage to tell me and I admire you for it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it, and I have something else to say," Kai said, as he glanced down at Zhen, who had curled up into a little ball on Rei's lap and had fallen asleep, his toy clutched to his chest and his soother no where in sight. A small smile came to Kai's lips at the sight, as he met Rei's golden gaze again.  
  
"I'd like to give fatherhood a try."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! I hope that was worth the wait and sorry for yet another cliffie. ^^;;; I'm bad at doing that but it's worth it, eh? Please R&R cuz they make me happy and urge me to right more. ^_^ 


	9. 09 Together Plus One

Sorry that it's taken so long but I was having a major writer's block caused by *gasp* FLAMES! I've been flamed! ;-; Unlike others, I take flames personally and while one wasn't too bad, one was! Totally put me off writing for awhile but then I looked at the 30+ nice reviews that I got for Chapter 8 and that pretty much drove me to write this chapter.  
  
Oh, and there's on reviewer that is -very- smart! I'm not gonna say who, but they figured out part of the main plot ^_~ Very good...  
  
TIDAH: I'm gonna need you to e-mail me again cuz I lost your e-mail and I still need to send you my chapters for your site!  
  
Just in case anyone wants to e-mail me, just to chat or anything, my e-mail is yuki_obsidian@yahoo.com ^^ I like e-mail, so don't feel shy to drop me a line.  
  
Now, onto the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I'd like to give fatherhood a try."  
  
As soon as those words spilt from Kai's mouth, Rei sat gaping at him, his eyes wide and his mouth opened slightly. He wasn't sure if he had heard Kai right, so he shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts from inside, then looked back at Kai.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, and repeated himself, earning the same shocked expression from Rei. He didn't say anything more, just watched with a slight smirk on his face as Rei continued to stare at him. That lasted for about a minute longer, before a smile started to slowly creep across Rei's face. Before Kai realized what was going on, Rei had lay Zhen down on the bed and pounced on him, knocking them both off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Rei!" Kai gasped, shocked to suddenly feel the other teen's weight on top of him, and he looked up into a pair of amused golden eyes that were looking back down at him. He felt a slight heat arise over his cheeks, and he quickly turned his face away, not wanting Rei to see. The boy had always had that effect on him, even before they started going out. There was just something about the neko-jin that had always made Kai act unlike himself, and apparently that hadn't changed, even after being apart for nearly two years.  
  
"Thank you," Rei said, uneffected by the shocked expression on Kai's face or when it changed to a curious, wondering look.  
  
"For what?" Kai asked, as he arched a light blue eyebrow and put his hands on either side of Rei's waist without really realizing it since it just seemed so right.  
  
"For being so accepting. I know it's going to take awhile for things to be completely right between us, but I'm just so happy that you're willing to give it a try. I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with this, but I guess I should of known better," Rei smiled, as he put his hands on the floor just above Kai's shoulders. He then leaned forward, so that their faces were just a couple of mere inches apart, their eye contact never breaking.  
  
"That's right, you should of," Kai replied. "Even though I told you that I didn't want the others to know about us, I also told you that you were the only person that I could stand being around. By saying that..." he trailed off, obviously starting to get a bit uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going.  
  
"I know what you meant, you don't have to say it," Rei smiled, as he closed the tiny distance between them and pressed their lips together. Kai was still for a moment, before he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Rei's trim waist and pulling him down on top of him. The old feelings that they had once felt for eachother were riled back up as the kiss progressed and like Rei has said, it would take some time for them to return to how they used to be, but this was a very nice start.  
  
Neither of them knew how much time had passed before they heard a muted, but rather loud whispered discussion happening just outside their door. They broke the kiss off, and Kai pushed himself up, allowing Rei to crawl off of him before they both crept to the door.  
  
"Why do you think it got so quiet in there? It was just getting good!" Tyson's voice said, and was immediately followed by a loud SHUSH!  
  
"Tyson! Oh! Why can't you be quiet? We don't want them to hear us!" Kenny's overally worried voice chimed and Max giggled.  
  
"Oh Chief! You worry too much! They can't hear us! They're too busy, ya know," the blonde made a clicky sound with his tongue that was followed by another giggle.  
  
"If you guys don't be quiet, they -will- hear you!" Lei's voice said from across the room, where he sat on the couch and watched the three younger bladers who were crowded around the door, their ears pressed right up to it.  
  
"Lei's here?" Kai whispered, looking over at Rei who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he came by for a quick visit since he had some things to do in Japan," Rei said, and Kai nodded before getting to his feet and waiting for Rei to do the same.  
  
"Maybe they're busy making Zhen a little brother or sis~WHOA!" Tyson had started, before Kai had yanked the door open, causing the three younger bladers to come toppling into the door.  
  
"For your information, we were doing no such thing and you had no right to listen in on a -private- conversation!" Kai said, as he stood looking down at them, his arms crossed against his chest and the familiar angry glare in his deep crimson coloured eyes.  
  
The three of them gulped, before quickly clambering to their feet. They looked nervously at Kai, before looking at Rei, hoping that their much -calmer- friend would be able to help them out once again. This time though, Rei just shrugged, a tiny smirk on his lips.  
  
"Sorry guys, but it -was- a private conversation and you really shouldn't of spied on us like that."  
  
"But Reeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!" Tyson whined, as he tried to put his best puppy dog look on but failed miserably. "We were worried about you!"  
  
"Worried about me?"  
  
"Yay! Being stuck in that room with Kai so long..." Tyson began but stopped when he heard a growl, and turned a bit to have Kai right in his face. "Uh, hi Kai!"  
  
"You might want to get going now," Kai said, leaving no room for argument and Tyson nodded quickly before he grabbed Kenny and Max's wrists and literally dragged them out the door, not wanting to stick around a minute longer, not when Kai was in one of his moods.  
  
"That was easy enough," Rei said, as he went back into their room to check on Zhen, who had woken up due to all the loud voices and was now sitting up on the bed, just silently watching them.  
  
"Hi baby," Rei said softly, as he scooped Zhen up into his arms and hugged him, causing the baby to coo and nuzzle up against him.  
  
"Smells like someone needs a diaper change," Kai said, as he sat down on the bed. He blinked when he saw a small twinkle in Rei's eyes, and got back to his feet. "What? He does!"  
  
"I know," Rei nodded. "and I think this is the perfect opportunity for a father in training to learn something new."  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Yes way. I'm gonna teach you how to change a diaper."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the things about Rei and Kai's past relationship will be revealed in "IMAGINE" the prequel to this fic! Not too sure when the first chapter will be out, but I'll try to make it worth it. Also, in the next chapter, I'll show how Tyson, Kenny and Max react to finding out about Zhen heritage, since I didn't really say anything in this chapter.  
  
R&R please! And I updated my user info for anyone who's interested. ^^ 


End file.
